Prank
by sylvir
Summary: With Sasuke's help Naruto will pull the perfect prank on the toad sage.


Naruto was trying with all his might but there was no practical joke that Jiraiya would fall for. The snake in his bed was tossed aside as were the fake spiders. In the fridge the hot sauce tainted milk was let untouched. He even went to his old sensei for some pointers. Iruka whipped out a few of his old favorites but nothing got the hermit.

Exhausted from a day of failed pranks Naruto sat on his boyfriend Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was putting clean clothes away listening to him bitch. "I mean I have tried everything and nothing throws this guy. Iruka and I both tried our best stuff and nothing." Naruto fell into silence, and then watched as the brunet put something in the bottom drawer. Instead of crouching down he simply bent over leaving that nice butt raised high in the air. Suddenly all thought of Jiraiya and failed pranks were replaced by visions of what he wanted to do to that ass. "You should cheer me up."

Sasuke's lack of response told him that he didn't get the innuendo. Sliding off of the bed he sauntered up behind the other boy. He gripped Sasuke's bony hips pulling his butt snug against his groin. Warmth radiated from Sasuke's skin through two pairs of pants hardening his cock as he held the other tightly. His hardness pressed hard into the brunet's ass driving him crazy. Sasuke suddenly stood and placed his hands over Naruto's digging his nails into tanned hands. "I'll let you jerk off in my bathroom. How's that?" He smirked over his shoulder. His voice sounded annoyed but his eyes had a softness that said he was baiting the blond.

Moving his hands he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist keeping him tight against his chest. "Maybe I want you to jerk me off." He hooked his chin on his cover's shoulder breathing into his ear. In this position Naruto was slightly taller because of still wearing his shoes to Sasuke's bare feet. Normally they were the same height except for the half a inch that Sasuke liked to claim that he had. Pushing gently he managed to pin the brunet to the dresser. "I'm going to give you a choice. In bed or up against your dresser?"

Sasuke pondered it before saying, "The bed." A cloud of lust crossed those obsidian eyes that made a beeline to Naruto's cock. With one hand he grabbed the other boy's chin turning his head just enough that he could seal their lips together. Wasting no time Naruto prodded the other boy's lips open with his tongue sliding it inside. Sasuke gasped into his moth and started twisting in his arms. Slowly Naruto stepped backwards-bringing Sasuke with him towards the bed. The heat of his lover's mouth and body were pressed so closely to his that it was stealing his senses. He didn't know how close to the bed they were until his legs hit it sending him falling backward. Sasuke was pulled down on top of him landing in between his legs.

"I like this position." Sasuke smirked down at him pressing his thigh into Naruto's crotch. Watching the blond's eyelids flutter he moved teasingly downward until he was kneeling on the floor. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation as pale hands undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. "I bet you like this position more?" With that he leaned forwards and pulled Naruto's erection into his mouth.

Sasuke's hot tongue traced a line of pure heat up the fat vein making the blood pulse before poking his tongue into the top slit. He hissed almost painfully when most of his cock was removed form Sasuke's warm mouth. Sasuke held the head in his mouth lapping at the slit while his slightly cold hand massaged the rest. His hands gripped Naruto's hips holding them down as he opened his mouth further to take the entire erection down his throat and swallowed. Naruto almost came from the feel of the tight wet heat surrounding him. The raven-haired boy alternated between shallow sucks and taking him in all the way deep throating him.

For some reason Sasuke preferred not to give head despite how good at it he was. Naruto never asked about it and just accepted it. Other the other hand when it did happen it was almost better because it was a treat.

Not able to warn him Naruto came in that warm mouth. Naruto took a couple deep breaths before propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Sasuke. On one thigh lay his now lip wet cock still dripping cum. On the other Sasuke was resting his cheek against his thigh. His cheeks were pink and warm and he was panting gently blowing warm air against his leg. Big black eyes that were half lidded stared up at him. His pretty face was framed by his strait bangs and that's when he noticed that none of Sasuke's hair had gel in it. It laid flat against the back of his head and hung down almost to his shoulders. Suddenly a bright light went off in his blond head.

"Sasuke you are a genius." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow as if to say 'duh'. "I know how we are going to get Jiraiya." With that he sat up and tackled Sasuke to the floor fucking him on the carpet.

XXXX

The day was hot, too hot to do anything. Where most of the Kohana citizens were at home soaking up their air conditioners one person was braving the heat to sit high on a hill. Down below ran a cool stream that would surely draw out some pretty young girls looking to cool off. Jiraiya sat with a telescope in his hands and a notebook with a pen near by just in case a story idea came from his peeping.

It seemed that all his patient waiting paid off when a few girls emerged from the woods if teeny tiny bikinis and approached the water. They were wading and splashing and Jiraiya scribbled notes furiously. Just as he thought it couldn't get better two girls started removing their tops and urging their friend to join them. The toad sage stilled his hand's writing and concentrated on the girls below mentally urging the girls to remove their tops.

"Yes that's it. It's hot. Listen to you friends and do some skinny dipping." His notebook lied forgotten in his lap.

"Hey purvey sage." The familiar voice rang out across the hill and, much to Jiraiya's disappointment, down to the valley below. All of a sudden the girl's heads snapped upwards. Hurriedly they covered up with their towels and ran away.

"You brat, look what you did." Sighing he stood and turned. "What the hell are you doing here? I gave you the day off."

"Yes I know and I've been practicing my Jutsus. I wanted to show you my progress." Quickly he preformed a familiar set of hand signs.

"You don't have to bother. I've seen your sexy jutsu." There was a time that being faced with the blond's feminine side would lay him out flat and bring a stream of blood from his nose. His constant exposure to it, however, allowed him to build up immunity. No matter how curvy the body was or how bouncy the breasts were it was still just Naruto.

As the puff of smoke cleared in Naruto's place stood is sexy pigtailed alter ego. "I know you've seen it but not the 'school uniform' version." Naruto gave a twirl and smoothed out the plaid pleaded skirt.

Jiraiya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and cleared his throat. "It's nice." His mouth was suddenly dry making his tongue stick to the sides. His eyes moved over the sweatshirt that stretched tightly over large breasts. The skirt was too short and adorable knee socks disappeared into black and white saddle shoes. Shaking his head he tried to clear the naughty thoughts. "If this is your latest attempt at 'getting me' then you are failing once again. It is going to take more than your overused Sexy Jutsu."

Naruto's pink feminine lips pursed beautifully into a pout and he looked to the side and nodded his head. That's when Jiraiya first noticed Sasuke standing to the side. Rumor was that they were an item but he had never seen them together. "You're my teacher, I thought you would be proud of my progress." He gave the Sanin a large smile before clapping his hands between his large breasts. "Besides you might have seen my Sexy Jutsu but," his smile suddenly turned into a smirk, "you haven't seen Sasuke's."

After a set of hand signs brought forth a cloud of smoke standing in front of him were two girls wearing identical uniforms. Blood instantly rushed to his face and crotch making him suddenly uncomfortable. "Well Sasuke it is very nice." The words were thick in his mouth and had to be almost forced out. Naruto, he was used to, but this other kid was different. Feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment he looked over Sasuke's version on Naruto's Jutsu. His Jutsu had more of a shy quality especially with his dark eyes and hair framing his face. The body was less curvy than Naruto's giving her a younger less developed look. Where Naruto was sexy Sasuke was more cute.

"Nice, that's all you can say." Naruto's slightly whinny voice broke his thoughts. "I think its great." Turning he pulled Sasuke into his arms. "He's so pretty and sexy." Sasuke looked impassive and even slightly uncomfortable in the hug but Jiraiya wasn't paying too much attention to their faces. Their bodies were flush against each other. Sasuke's chest flattened Naruto's breasts making them push up against the collar of his shirt. "See he's so cuddly and these lips look so inviting."

Jiraiya held his breath. 'They're not going to do what I think they are going to do, are they?' He thought. Not expecting it but hopping for it Naruto captured Sasuke's lips with his own licking and sucking at them. It was definitely the hottest thing ever to happen before his very eyes. A soft pink blush ran across Sasuke's smooth pale cheeks and the toad sage lost it. Blood poured from his face before he fell on his back and everything went black.

XXXX

The sound of him hitting the ground drew the two boys' attention. Both of them dispelled the Jutsu and looked down at the body.

"Ha you stupid Sage. I know I'd get you with that one." Naruto kicked the man's shoe.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke wasn't too worried but curious. He had never seen someone this powerful laid out by a simple Jutsu.

"Yeah he'll be fine. This happens all the time." Turning away from the downed man he wrapped his arms around Sasuke holding him close. "You make one pretty girl but I like you this way better." He kissed him softly before whispering, "Lets go home."

The End.


End file.
